cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 50 Hero Content
So you've reached 50, and are wondering what to do with your heroic self? This is intended as a complete guide to level 50 Hero content. It does not intend to pass judgement on the quality nor quantity of that content: Regular Missions *Level 45-50 Contacts - Did you finish them all? *PvP Missions - Available in Warburg. (Arc-free: there's no limit to how much you can do.) *Peregrine Island - Enjoy some Police Band / Safeguard missions. (Missions cycle between 2-3 police missions and one safeguard mission, repeating endlessly.) *Shadow Shard missions (all regular, non-TF contacts) / Rikti War Zone (specifically Borea) missions / Cimerora (specifically Marcus Valerius)(Set of missions are arc-free and the list never ends.) Trials and Task Forces *Past Task Forces - You can perform any Task Force you want: high level players are exemplared down to the level cap of the Task Force. As with any other exemplar run, you will not gain XP, but any Task Force badges not gained during your eligible levels to attempt the Task Force are still attainable. *Ouroboros Task Forces - Mender Silos, Mender Lazarus, and Twilight's Son (hero) / Mender Tesseract (villain). *Terra Volta Respecification Trial - if you have't done any or all of the three available just like any Task Force it is possible to exemplar and do all three for the badge and a Rare recipe. *Shadow Shard Task Forces - Dr. Quaterfield, Justin Augustine, Sara Moore and Faathim the Kind *The Lady Grey Task Force - A wrap-up Task Force for the Rikti War Zone involving aliens, mitochondria, and old allies. *Ms. Liberty Task Force - Second hardest task in the game, second to the Hamidon Raid. *Imperious Task Force - in Cimerora added with Issue 12 is filled with Elite Boss and Romulus Augustus as an AV in the final mission. *Rikti Ship Raid - New with Issue 10, the Rikti Crash Site is once again active. *Hamidon Raid - The end game scenario, now freshly updated with Issue 9. A new strategy is required to win. Badges and Inventions *Flashback missions using a Pillar of Ice and Flame at Ouroboros or in your Superbase. (You gain the Ouroboros Portal after earning the Entrusted with the Secret Badge.) Although these missions are older and will return you to a prior level, the arcs that are not completed will function just like a Task Force. Complete arcs you missed, and enjoy a second chance at many badges/arc rewards. *Giant Monster - did you get them all on the way up or any of them? Regardless of level anyone can join a team and battle any GM. *Accolades - Certain accolade badges grant additional powers. Are you sure you're not missing out on these unique abilities? *Badge Collecting - How many can you collect? Focusing on new content releases, use your skills in collecting as many badges as possible when they become available. Players assembling Badge hunt teams to collect as many Navigation, History and Accomplishment badges as possible in one day are rare, but not entirely unheard of. Certain servers have chat channels dedicated to Badge Hunting as well. *Special Events - Unique badges are there for the taking during Valentine's Day, Anniversaries, Halloween, and the end-of-year Holiday Season as well as unique temp powers, in-game special games/contests and even unique player items. *Field Crafter Badge - Gain portable access to a Invention Workbench and cheap access to simple Invention Origin enhancements for your friends by earning the Field Crafter Badge. IO enhancements made in the process of earning this badge will be memorized, so you will never need to buy their recipes ever again. *Exemplaring - Help newer players directly in their missions while removing Debt or gaining extra Influence/Prestige and item drops. Also, badges for Exemplaring are available (as well as paying off debt.) Or, you can Sidekick a lower-level hero to assist you with your work and both gain experience, influence & items at the same time. Other Ideas *Player vs. Player - Use your remaining respecs/freespecs to detail your character further and maximize your success in these zones, or participate in Arena fights with Gladiators instead. *Base Editing - Put all of your salvage and prestige to good use. Or, convert your extra Inf. to Prestige (1,000,000 inf. = 2000 prestige) to further your Superbase without extra effort. *You've unlocked the Epic Archetypes of the Kheldian/Nictus, so why not do it all over again with a Peacebringer or a Warshade? * Become your own best buddy. Have any other characters on the same server? In the same SG? Okay you're a 50 level with 30, 40, 50 or ??? Million in influence and not a whole lot to spend it on. As your lower level characters rise in level either transfer the influence they need to buy the biggest and best enhancements available or do a quick inventory of what your (let's say) 12 level needs and head off to the store with the 50 and BUY them. Especially if you’re in the same SG you can drop them off in the enhancement bin at base, log back off, log on with your lower level and with one quick stop at base they have everything they need without spending a cent of influence. Eventually that lower level will have enough influence to take care of themselves all the way to 50 again without anyone's help. Category:Player Guides